disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheriff Callie
Sheriff Callie is the sheriff of Nice and Friendly Corners, who’s charged with making sure the town upholds its reputation for being the friendliest town in the West. She is voiced by Mandy Moore of Disney’s Tangled. Personality Sheriff Callie is the best sheriff in the wild west. She is tomboyishly beautiful sheriff of Nice and Friendly Corners. Despite her beauty, she is also very kind and friendly in the citizens of the town. Because of being a sheriff and kind, she is willing to help other people no matter what. Sometimes when she sings, she plays her favorite guitar, and also, she keeps the town friendly. In any case of trouble, she's on her way to fix it. Appearance Sheriff Callie wears a pink cowgirl hat with matching boots, has green eyes, a brown vest and blue pants. She wears the sheriff's badge on her left chest, and she wears a pink bandana around her neck. To see the gallery of all her outfits, click here In The Callie Mermaid, Callie's mermaid tail is sparkly blue and pink with a transparent sparkly pink flowing skirt. She wears a tank top that matches her tail, a pearl tiara on her head, and around her wrist is a pearl necklace. She also wears her mermaid pearl necklace around her neck. In Callie-rella, she wears a lacey pink ballgown, glass crystallized cowgirl boots, and a pink masquerade mask. In Sheriff Priscilla?, Callie wears a frilly pink dress, pink high heels, and a fancy pink hat. She is also seen holding a parasol or a handkerchief. In Magical Rescue! (Part 2), Callie's Door of Magic transformation includes a long brown sweater with strands of leather hanging from the sleeves, light blue pants, stylish high heeled boots with spurs on the back, a star belt around her waist, and her cowgirl hat is now sparkly pink with a golden star on the middle. In Callie in Wonderland, Sheriff Callie wears a heart dress, with a card cape wrapped behind her back, heart boots, and a flamingo crown. She also has a red heart pattern on her right eye and her sheriff star is replaced with a heart badge. In Star Darlings, her Starling form includes girlish, starry clothing, star shaped cat spots, and fur sparkling with positive energy. Her Wish Pendant is a star cuff. 'Weapons' Callie carries a magic lasso that changes into a hand, a hammer, a staircase, or anything else. Terra Monsters 'Twister the Flofox' The starter Terra Monster, leader and expert bandit catcher of the sheriff's Terra Monsters. He likes to help Sheriff Callie catch some bandits by making twisters and strong winds to blow them into the jailhouse, but what he really likes is flying a kite. 'Cara the Caleaf' A timid and shy Caleaf that Sheriff Callie met in the swamps while helping some Alistinkers. She can be scared easily by loud noises or being alone but with Sheriff Callie by her side, Cara is more braver than ever. 'Dasher the Dashing Equiness' The fastest Dashing Equiness that loves a good race but is a very good sport. Whether he wins or loses, he'll always be happy to be in a race. Trivia * Callie is the Cowboy-and-Cowgirl-ology teacher in Disney Junior Elementary School. Category:Main Characters Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Grown-ups Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West characters Category:Terra Ranchers Category:Teachers at DJES Category:Musicians Category:Mentors